


Gravity Falls: A New Home

by NutjobsCollection618



Series: The Greatest Threat in the World, is Ourselves [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Rags to Riches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutjobsCollection618/pseuds/NutjobsCollection618
Summary: Its been 2 years since their first summer in Gravity Falls, and Gravity Falls have changed in so many ways.The future seemed bright for them all.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: The Greatest Threat in the World, is Ourselves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Gravity Falls: A New Home

In a highway that cuts through the Oregon woods, A lone car traverse the road that leads towards the small town of Gravity Falls.

Inside are the Pines family. Alexander and Jennifer Pines are in the front seat, with Alexander driving the car through the road. Their twin son and daughter are sleeping in the back seat, with their daughter's pet pig, which suspiciously has not grown an inch in the past 2 years, are sleeping next to them. With Mabel sleepily embracing her sleeping pet.

Jennifer sighed and looked at her children in the rear view mirror and silently wondered if this was a good idea in the first place.

Its been 2 years since the first time they sent their children to live with their uncle in Gravity Falls. And ever since then, their children have changed in so many ways.

Dipper's change is more apparent, for one, he is far less introverted, and far less shy than before. He was confident and self-assured. And he also have a habit of exploring the park and the city back home in his free time. Sure, his newfound spirit of adventure can sometimes get him in trouble, but it is still a welcome change compared to before.

Mabel's changes in the other hand are a little more subtle. She is still her outgoing and silly self who have a habit of making that weird sugary abomination that she likes so much. But she's also a lot more responsible and there are times that she finds her daughter taking a situation seriously when before she would just try to laugh her problems away.

Their children have changed so much in so little time, and while that's a good thing, she wasn't there with them when they changed. And, at times, she resents Stan and Ford for being a better parent than her.

She sighed, those two are an enigma. Apparently, Stanley have faked his own death after Stanford disappeared for still unknown reasons and Stanley have taken his brother's identity. Then, out of nowhere, during her children's first summer in Gravity Falls, Stanford returned and reclaimed his identity.

It was confusing and suspicious, at first, and they hesitated on allowing their children to return to the town for their second summer. They have no idea who's who and they don't want to hand over their children to the care of strangers.

Dipper and Mabel somehow arranged for Stan and Ford, who at the time was sailing around the Atlantic, to meet them.

When they met the two, they seemed like decent people. Though she find Stan's behaviour to be a little childish and rude, but he seems fond of her children.

And what they saw during that dinner convinced them to let their children return to the town.

But that was several years ago. Now, 2 years after that first summer, the twins are returning to Gravity Falls again. And this time, for good. They've been offered a job by Fiddleford McGucket to work on his company.

How Dipper and Mabel became friends with one of the richest man in the world was still unclear.

She remembered their story about McGucket and the Blind Eye, but she thinks that her children might have made the story up. Sure, Gravity Falls is the 'monster capital of the world', but a secret society that erases people's memory are so far-fetched that it sounds like the plot of a movie.

It was too good to be true and they would have rejected it, in fear of being scammed, if their children didn't convinced them otherwise.

After a short interview, that feels less like a professional inquiry and more like a casual conversation, they got the job. What the job is is still unclear, but Fiddleford told them that they would discuss the details in person.

So here they are, in the road to Gravity Falls. Their future in front of them. What that future is, is still unclear.

She sighed, she hopes that she doesn't regret this.

* * *

For the past 2 years, Gravity Falls have changed in a lot of ways. Most of which are for the better.

The town is larger and there are people actually moving into the town, rather than leaving the town. There are more tourists and visitors passing through. And brand new houses have been built along the edges of the town and the internet is a lot more stable in the valley than it was before.

Most of the growth came from the fact that Fiddleford McGucket have made the headquarters of his company in the town. And then there's also the monsters.

A year ago, the existence of monsters in Gravity Falls were revealed to the world. At the time, most people were skeptical at first, but as more and more people confirms that there are indeed monsters in Gravity Falls, more visitors arrive on the town to get a glimpse of the monsters.

Gravity Falls have basically been transformed into the 'Monster Capital of the World'. And tourists are flocking into the town just to get a glimpse of the supernatural creatures.

Her husband parked the car in front of a house in the edge of town. And Stan and Ford are waiting for them outside, along with 2 girls who looked ecstatic to see them. Or more accurately, their children.

She turned back to their children, only to find that they have already ran out of the car. And she watched as her children ran up to embrace their 'Grunkles' and their friends. And she sighed.

Her husband lay a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Let them have this, just look how happy they are." And they are. The girls have basically engulfed both Dipper and Mabel in a group hug and all 3 girls are squealing really loudly, while Dipper looked like he's trying to escape the circle of squealing girls, with difficulty.

"I'm just worried. Why would the richest man in the world suddenly give us a job? And the forest is filled with monsters. And Dipper and Mabel like to wander around, what if something happens while we're here? I feel like something horrible is about to happen." She said.

"That's what you said when we first sent them away, and look at them now. They have friends, they're happy." Her husband said and continued, "If something does happen, then we'll face it. As a family."

She smiled and kissed her husband, he have always been there for her, no matter what happens. She love him more than anything.

And together, they stepped out of their car and into the unknown.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


End file.
